1. Field
Embodiments relate to a storage apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus for providing an effective memory addressing method and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays (FPD), an organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, the FPDs are driven by an analog method or a digital method. In the analog driving method, gray levels are realized by a voltage difference. In the digital driving method, gray levels are realized by a time difference.
In the analog driving method, different voltages are applied to pixels to realize the gray levels. In the analog driving method, data including gray level information is stored in a cell of a memory to correspond to the pixels.
In the digital driving method, the emission and non-emission, i.e., the display period of each of the pixels, is controlled to realize the gray levels. In the digital driving method, data including on/off information of the pixels is stored in the cell of the memory.